1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mounting a fusible link of a threadedly mounting type requiring a high current characteristic, as well as a terminal and a fusible link which are respectively used in the same method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, there is known a fusible link box which allows a bolt clamping operation to be executed from the vertical direction of a fusible link housing. Now, describing the known fusible link box concretely with reference to FIG. 10, the fusible link box 1 includes a fusible link housing 2 formed of synthetic resin. The fusible link housing 2 includes a box-shaped front portion 2a in which the main body side of a fusible link 4 is to be stored and mounted, and a partition portion 2b which has an H-shaped cross section and also into which a pair of leg portions 4a and 4a (one of which is shown) of the fusible link 4 are to be inserted. In the upper and lower recessed portions of the partition portion 2b, there are respectively fitted nuts 5 each of which includes a square-plate-shaped lower portion and a cylindrically-shaped upper portion.
In a wire harness manufacturing process, after the fusible link 4 is set in the front portion 2a of the fusible link housing 2, a bolt 6 is engaged with and tightened into each of the nuts 5 fitted into their respective recessed portions of the partition portion 2b of the fusible link housing 2, whereby a terminal 8 formed in a substantially annular round shape and having an electric wire 7 connected by pressure thereto can be connected to each of the leg portions 4a of the fusible link 4.
By the way, a similar structure to the above-mentioned fusible link box 1 is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 4-61837, while similar structures to the terminal 8 used in the above box 1 are respectively disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 6-62466 and in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 58-91878.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional structure for connecting the fusible link 4 to the terminal 8, since the bolt 6 is actually tightened into the nut 5 to thereby connect the fusible link 4 and terminal 8 to each other in a wire harness manufacturing process, when the bolt 6 is threadedly engaged with the nut 5, if the bolt 6 is tightened obliquely, as shown by reference character A in FIG. 11, then there is produced an incompletely threadedly engaged portion between the nut 5 and bolt 6, which raises a fear that the fusible link 4 and terminal 8 can be connected together in a poor condition. Although a torque check is executed after the fusible link 4 and terminal 8 are connected together, because a tightening torque is generated even if the bolt 6 is tightened obliquely, it is difficult to detect whether the bolt 6 is tightened obliquely or not.